soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora (SK)
Sora is one of the main protagonists of the Soul Kingdom franchise. He is the main protagonist of the Kingdom Hearts series and lead protagonist of ''Soul Kingdom Cyan'' and its direct sequels. He's the current Soul Prince of Water and has a spiritual link to Sly Cooper. Prior to Soul Kingdom see the encyclopedia Story ''Color Series Prologue Part Cyan Sora is returned to the Dive to the Heart, but not alone. On a farther platform, there is a tailed and furred person. After a strange voice speaks to him, the three platforms connect. The two people meet, the man being an anthropomorphic raccoon named Sly Cooper. Then, the duo fight Heartless, although only Sora is able to damage them. After defeating the Darkside Heartless, the Heartless breaks the platform, causing the two to fall and lose consciousness. Faux Paradox Series ''Future Series SK "Spinoffs" ''Skylanders: Soul Kingdom'' ''Soul Kingdom: Jak and Daxter Oddworld: Soul Kingdom'' ''Soul Kingdom: Star Fox'' ''Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Sora and Roxas are put into a deep sleep by the Shadows and are made the Flushinator (Bathroom Shadow)'s personal prisoners for their pure souls in the sewer-fied world, tied above a whirlpool with a lifeless Dream Key of Water tucked in. Once Ned defeats the Shadow in control, the whirlpool closes and is replaced with a lilly pad, which makes a perfect landing for the "cursed" boys. Now free and awake, Sora thanks the younger teen and revives the Dream Key. Sora upgrades Ned's yo-yo and allows Ned to use the yo-yo like a unicycle, allowing him to use tightropes and move faster. Sora creates a whirlpool portal to the next world shortly afterward. Once Graveyard is defeated, Sora and the other Soul Princes appear before Ned and thank him for saving their dimension. The seven make him the Guardian of the Worlds Between and wish him pleasant dreams before Ned wakes up. ''Soul Kingdom: Klonoa ''Soul Kingdom: Crash'' ''Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit'' See the official page. SK Appearance Sora keeps his Kingdom Hearts III outfit. Although, he only wears the jacket in Mobian Form, which is a lion with black and and gold markings. On Terra II in Anthro Form however, he wears his entire outfit. Other Outfits Sora has many different costumes or concerts in Soul Kingdom BEAT!. *''Kodomo Gakupo Costume'' The Kodomo Gakupo Costume is a standard outfit for Sora. As in its name, the outfit is heavily influenced by the Vocaloid, Kamui Gakupo. *''Neon Ice Costume'' *''City Boy Costume'' *''Pumpkin Vamp Costume'' The Pumpkin Vamp Costume is Sora's outfit in "Haunted Song". His costume is his Vampire Form from the Kingdom Hearts series. *''Young Butler Costume'' *''Ice Cream On Top Costume'' *''Hawaii Pop Costume'' The Hawaii Pop Costume is an outfit for Sora for the "Sweet Fizz" album. It is based off of his counterpart of the Sweets Universe, Hawaii Popper. * Cyan Boom Costume The Cyan Boom Costume is Sora's appearance in the DLC album, "Splat Splash." It is only available by typing in the password "Urchin" in the code shop. Sora stands out along with Sly as he resembles more like Spyke the sea urchin with his hair being urchin points instead of being an Inkling or Octoling. His hair is generally a navy blue with sky blue, medium purple and light blue points and hang over the left side of his face. His single eye has a blue violet sclera with a royal blue iris and lacks a pupil. Sora's skin is turquoise and his fingertips are darker. He has a navy blue arm sleeve on his left arm and a neon purple bracelet on his right wrist. He wears an off-shoulders lavender shirt with a triangle cut out of the hem to his chest. The Octoling logo is on the left shoulder, a neon green Inkling logo is on the right shoulder and his signature crown symbol is silver and in the center. Underneath is an apple green tank top. Sora's pants are pale khaki jorts with large pockets that have green blue, four-point stars and katakana for the Japanese word for 'wasabi' on the left leg. His shoes are blue and white with silver zipper features that resemble a filled in "8" and black soles. Splatoon Universoul Sora's default appearance is his "Splat Splash" DLC costume. An alternate outfit can be ordered for Sora after rescuing him from the Octo Shower Mark II at the accessory shop for 3,400 Power Eggs. Similar to his default, Sora wears a set of two tops, one that is dark grey with a single strap and the one underneath that's neon blue with two, thinner straps. Around his right bicep is a rose pink bandanna. Gallery Sora EAZY TIME.jpg|EAZY TIME 1 Sora EAZY TIME 2.JPG|EAZY TIME 2 Body sketch - Urchin Sora.jpg|Splat Splash (sketch) - Cyan Boom Splat Splash Sora.jpg|Splat Splash (DLC) - Cyan Boom Splatoon Sora Icon.jpg|Sora's profile in Splatoon Universoul Trivia *Most of Sora's Japanese songs were sung by Kamui Gakupo, earning him the nicknames among fans "Kamui Sora" and "Little Gakupo". Category:Soul Kingdom Category:SK Characters Category:Soul Princes Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:SK Party Characters Category:SK Athletes Category:Nightmare Ned: Soul Kingdom Category:SK: J&D Category:SK: P-P Category:SK: SF Category:SK: K Category:SK: C